


Drabbles

by billcipher (FalexlyFelix)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Drabble Collection, First Time Blow Jobs, Humanoid! Bill Cipher, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Xenophilia, he's an object head, jjust, not rlly tbh, really bad sex, triangle to be precise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalexlyFelix/pseuds/billcipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles and short stories, mostly composite of gravity falls stuff and bill/dip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tentacles: Part One(?)

Dipper poked curiously at the writhing tentacles in front of his face, watching them curl around his fingers. They were extremely slimy, and he found his nose curling in disgust at the secretion they smothered his hand with. Gross.

Bill didn't really give any indication to enjoying the ministrations of the boy, staring down at him unnervingly. Dipper was still experimenting and getting used to the alien feel of the three tentacles around his hand. He looked up to the triangular headed being to see him staring almost expectantly at him, not even blinking when Dipper roughly pulled at one of the tentacles.

Dipper furrowed his brow, curious if Bill was feeling any of this at all. He grabbed a tentacle and, with some apprehension, licked up it from the base to the tip. The taste of the slime coating the appendage was actually not that bad; though, feeling the texture of it in his mouth totally grossed him out. He looked back at Bill, and it looked like he hadn't moved a muscle. still in the same position as before Dipper did that.

The kid found himself frustrated with the demon, "Are you feeling any of this at all?"

"Yes, actually." Bill responded, his voice sounding a bit more echoed than usual.

Dipper squinted up at him, "Then why aren't you reacting or anything? And you're staring is starting to _really_ get to me."

The demon laughed audibly, "Oh right. You humans rely on your partner's approval to do this sort of thing. Also you have social anxiety and don't like people staring. Alright," Dipper glared at him while the demon cleared his throat, and made a very, _very_ fake sounding moan. "Ohhh kid, you're doing greeaat, ohh... How was that?"

Dipper promptly got up soon after he had asked that, dusted off his shorts, and angrily left the room, leaving a very startled and dissatisfied Bill Cipher behind.

"Aw, c'moon! I was just kidding!"


	2. Prick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot believe that I wrote THIS

You scream loudly as literally five fucking tentacles suddenly attempt to force themselves in your fucking anus. You are now proceeding to not only run out of breath to scream with, but to hit Bill repeatedly as hard as you can before you feel his weird tentadicks retreat from knocking on the front door of your ass.

You're choking out sobs on his shoulder as you faintly register him asking if you're okay. Cute. He cares about you. Apparently not enough to know that you cannot fit five dicks in a human ass.

You sob out words like "My ass..." and "You fucking dick." onto his shoulder as he pets you, trying to shush you, apologizing about trying to stuff you like a christmas turkey only with weird xeno wieners instead of like, actual stuffing.


End file.
